Destined For Love
by Thief Akefia
Summary: Kaiba Seto, President of Kaiba Corp. Pegasus J. Crawford, Creator of Duel Monsters. Kawai Shizuka, the love of these two men.Will love prevail, or does rivalry turn the tables..?
1. Destined Dreamers

The cool sea breeze softly wrapped it's arms around the slender, yet lanky, form of the infamous Pegasus J. Crawford. The sky was a large canvas with brightening shades of red, purple, and gold, casting glittery dances along the crystal waters. The unusual cumulonimbus clouds inched slowly along the sky, making way for the delicate blue that would soon envelop them in it's warm, tropical features. Sea gulls quietly called out to the sky as dolphins rose to the top of the water, ready to entertain any boaters seeking fun.

Nothing he had ever seen was so glorious, so perfect, so _magnificent._

Yes, for a toon-obssessed duelist, Pegasus did have a soft spot for beauty and nature. It all reminded him of his Cyndia. Beautiful, gorgeous, perfect Cyndia. Although he had lost her, he somehow managed to move on in life, keeping her never-dying spirit close to his unusually warm heart.

The white wine in his crystal glass swirled solemnly as he raised it to his lips and took a sip, savoring the sharp yet loving taste as it sweeped over every part of his mouth, then coolly inched down his dry throat. He placed it on the table beside him, lowered his head and shut his eyes.

He was exhausted.

The day had been long and sleep had dodged him since he had traveled to Domino a few weeks ago. A young woman had been calling to him in his dreams. She had been asking for him. And although he had resisted her bidding, she continued to call to him, until he had given in and sent away for his ship to take him. He had called around three in the morning, and beginning to wonder if he had made a 'sleep-resistant-' mistake at doing this.

"Master Pegasus, Sir, we are to reach Domino in five minutes." Crocketts said with a deep bow.

Pegasus merely nodded, amused that a fool like Crocketts couldn't see the beauty he himself saw.

"Crocketts," he said softly, "have you ever taken time to actually look at life, and the world around you?"

Confused, Crocketts slowly shook his head.

Smiling, Pegasus waved his hand over the vast amount of water.

"And neither did I until I lost my Cyndia. Then I realized I could be gone as well. That's when I figured I needed to take a second ticket on life and start over." His voice slowly faded away as he lowered his hand and placed it on the rail. "Never in my life have I wanted a woman to hold so badly. I love Cyndia, and I always will, but something is telling me there is another one out there; and she's waiting for me to receive her."

Crocketts frowned and began to slowly leave, figuring that he was like this because of the wine. As Head of Security, Crocketts made sure that no harm was to befall Pegasus. But when he was acting like this... well, Crocketts couldn't protect Master Pegasus from himself...

Realizing he was alone again, he allowed an exasperated sigh to escape his slender lips. How that word tore his heart apart like a coyote eating its meal of freshly caught rabbit. The word was daggers when said to him, or even when he thought it. How could he, creator of Duel Monsters, President of Industrial Illusions, wonderful artist, feel so alone? And why was he suddenly having these strange feelings? Sure, he had felt like this after Cyndia passed, but these feelings were stronger... and rather scary.

"Master Pegasus, I am pleased to inform you we have now arrived in Domino City."

Pegasus nodded and thanked the captain and crew, then slowly made his way down the ramp laid out.

Now he would find what that tugging at his heart was. Find out if it was love, or maybe if destiny had decided to use him as a pawn for its own lustful desires...

* * *

"Get out of my head!" The brunette sat up suddenly, icy blue glaciers wide open, breath sharp and rapid. 

He had the dream again.

He raised his hand to his forehead and brushed aside the hair that was stuck with sweat to his pallid skin. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

What was wrong?

The chaos of green numbers on the clock beside him read 5:45. Still morning.

He slowly drew his long legs over the side of the bed and tiredly ran his hand through his tousled hair. Dressed casually in a pair of sea-blue pajama bottoms and black socks, he looked more like a teenage college student then CEO of Kaiba Corp.

He slowly made his way to the window, threw back the cashmere curtains, and looked at the rising fire ball on the horizon.

What was this dream that occurred in his mind every night? Who was that girl haunting his dreams? Why was she haunting them, exactly?

"I'm a fool. Maybe I have been working too hard." He told himself for the umpteenth that time week.

"Big brother?" Mokuba walked in, looking like a young child in his Blue Eyes White Dragon pajama's and matching socks. "I heard you yelling and I thought something was wrong."

Turning, Seto half-smiled at the little form of Mokuba.

"I'm fine, Mokie," At this, the boy smiled. Seto rarely called him Mokie anymore, "just had an odd dream again. That's all." He made his way to his bed, sat down, and motioned for Mokuba to sit next to him.

"Oh, is it the one where you defeat Yuugi-kun in a duel and then he haunts your mind?" The boy asked as he hopped onto the bed and leaned against his brother.

Nodding, Seto wished that he did have that dream.

"Well, you won't have to dream much longer. You'll beat Yuugi in no time, and if he even dares haunt you, I'll...I'll..." He fell asleep mid-sentence, his raven head leaning against Seto's muscular shoulder.

Seto patted the dark haired boy and laid him in his bed, pulled the soft blankets over his small frame, and quickly left the room.

There was work to do. No more time to think of this strange girl and why she was messing with his mind.

He stepped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The bags under his eyes had steadily grown darker over the past week. What was happening to him?

He wet a cloth with warm water and washed his face, stupidly figuring that it would wash away his thoughts and replace them with what was really important.

No such luck.

He groaned and moved to the shower, switching on the water to as hot as it would get, then moving swiftly to the door and locking it. The steam hurriedly rose from the glass stall, sending cirrus-like 'clouds' overhead.

He stripped from his pajama bottoms and socks and stepped it, grateful for the warmth and relaxation that the clear, clean liquid sent over his body.

Well, that didn't last long either.

He let the water flow over his dark hair, turned his face downwards, and leaned with one hand against the wall. The water dripped softly from the ends of his hair, ears, and chin, tickling random spots on his face.

He watched as the water swirled down the drain, and compared that to his mind. Why was this happening? He was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., and the _only _Duelist who even was considered a rival to that fool of a duelist Yuugi Mutou.

He turned to switch off the water, pushed aside the curtain, and stepped, dripping and steamy, onto the plush green mat that lay below.

He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off, slipped into his usual attire, and stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and did his best to straighten it, even using a bit of Mokuba's gel to keep it from falling.

He groaned quietly as he made his way to his office, a tired yet determined look upon his handsome face.

He would find out who this mystery girl was. He would find out today. He would find out _now._

He sat at his desk, hands clasped, eyes straight ahead of him. He would retrace his thoughts, trying to see if he knew this girl in person, or if she was a mere figment of his imagination.

"Let's see..." He mumbled to himself, shutting his eyes and staring at the darkness of his eyelids, which soon became small movie screens for the vivid memories flooding back to him.

"What happened over the past month...?" His lips whispered as he laid his forehead on his hands.

He searched his mind, then finally remembered what he had done exactly

_I spent all day working on strategies to defeat Yuugi, so I stayed in my office all day._

_Thursday I worked on the finishing touches for Mokuba's new game player, since his birthday is in two weeks. So I was in the basement all day, too._

_Friday was the Duelists Convention...I saw Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryo, and The Mutt. But there was another girl...younger, fifteen, perhaps...what was her name? The Mutt told me to stop staring at her when he caught me...then we dueled and I kicked his Doggy ass...she smiled at me although I insulted Dog Boy...she's his sister, then. But what is her name!_

Seto racked his mind for the answer to this, but to no avail. Deciding to ask Mokuba later, Seto turned on his computer and silently began to design a new twist to Mokuba's game; although he knew he would have to redo the entire gaming system if he added anything.

Oh well. Whatever took his mind off the girl until Mokuba awakened.

* * *

"Master Pegasus?" Crocketts inquired, looking confusedly at the man sitting across from him. 

"Hmm?" He looked over at the man, wondering what he wanted.

"You were staring into space, Sir. Thinking of something?"

"Crocketts, what did we do when we were overin Domino a few weeks ago?"

"We looked at the Egyptian Exhibit, talked over a few new plans with Mr. Ryuuji, and went to the Duelists Convention."

As if a sudden bright idea came to his crafty mind, Pegasus turned fully to stare at Crocketts.

"Who did we see?"

"Erm..." Crocketts thought for a moment, then counted them off on his fingers, "Jonouchi, Honda, Yuugi, Anzu, Ryo," at this, Pegasus shuddered as he thought of poor little Ryo's alter ego, "and Jonouchi's younger sister...Shizuka, I believe it was."

"Auburn hair, warm chocolate eyes, and looked about fourteen or fifteen?" Pegasus questioned him.

He thought for a moment, finally replying, "Yes."

Pegasus sat back with a sigh. He knew who she was. Finally. And later he would find where she was. And why she was in his dreams. But most importantly, she would be _his_...

"Master Pegasus?" Crocketts inquired, looking confusedly at the man sitting across from him.

* * *

Whilst these two men thought curiously about their 'Dream Girl', the young Shizuka lay in her bed, a smile upon her angelic face, completely oblivious that she had caught the love, attention, and affection of two of the most prosperous men in the world... 


	2. For Love or Lust

The warm sun shone over the almond face of fifteen year old Shizuka Jonouchi, warming her caramel-peach skin, and sending happy shivers through her slender body. She turned curiously under the setting-sun orange blankets that hid her body, burying her face in her feather-filled pillow.

"Oi, Choco, wake up." Jou stood by the door, leaning against the wall.

Shizuka rolled over, blinked open her chocolate pools, and smiled.

And thus began the morning ritual.

"Aniki," she drawled, "I was sleeping."

"Since when does rolling over with a smile on your face count as sleeping?" The blond inquired, smirking at her.

"Since you were screaming 'Kujaku' and 'Leave the Dough Boy outta this' in your dreams, and wouldn't want Yuugi-kun and Anzu-chan to know about it." She shot back with a smirk of her own.

Jou laughed and rolled his eyes, and at that instant, Shizuka realized how lucky she was to have a brother like him.

Today, Jou was casually dressed in a white wife-beater, a light pair of denim jeans, and, the usual, white socks. His blond hair was tousled, since he had just woken up, and his brown eyes gleamed with pride as he stared at his little sister.

"You know," Jou said as he walked over to her bed and sat on her, "I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on you. With Honda and Otogi around, who knows what they might try to do." He said with a wink. "Unless you want to stop being my pretty little sister."

Laughing and trying to push the one hundred and thirty-seven pound boy off her, Shizuka groaned and gave up.

"Hey, Onii-Chan, get off me and I won't say anything about Kujaku-chan or Dough Boy." She coughed, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, Choco," he groaned as she squeezed his jugular vein, suddenly jumping off her.

"Where'd you learn that!" He coughed, rubbing his neck.

"'Now Sis,'" she quoted, standing up, "'I'm going to teach you something important. If a guy ever tries to touch you, or if Honda or Otogi are being asses, just reach for the jugular veins. Reach and squeeze, Sis, reach and squeeze.'" She laughed as he scratched his head.

"Oh yeah! Good job, Choco, I didn't even think you were listenin' that day." He grinned, putting his hands into his pockets. He smiled softly at the girl, standing there in her baggy yellow pajama shirt and matching shorts.

Stretching, Shizuka let out a yawn and looked around her room. "Onii-chan," she began,

walking to her closet, "do you think it would be okay if Anzu-chan took me shopping today? She said she would since she had the day off and her parents left her to go visit her sick grandmother or something. And you know I need some new clothes." She bent down to retrieve a dress that was three times to small for her. "Unless you want me exciting Honda and Otogi."

Jou narrowed his eyes, but a smile creeped on his lips. "No exciting any guy that I don't trust with you." He said, turning to leave. "I just got paid, and the check Mom usually sends came yesterday, so I have some money to give you."

Shizuka heard his feet fall with each heavy step down the stairs, a bright yet pleased smile across her lips. She walked to her dresser and picked up the picture of her, her mother, and Jou. They had taken it a few weeks ago at the local fair.

Jou had finally forgiven her. She was now his _mother_.

She sat on her bed, smiling at the picture. The glass gleamed in the sunlight, revealing the arm Jou had placed around Shizuka and their mother. Later pictures showed Jou hugging her, kissing her cheek, and even handing her a plush flower he had won.

Yup, life was good. Jou had forgiven her. She had forgiven herself. Shizuka now had her family back. Excluding that bastard of a father ... but he didn't count. All Shizuka needed was Jou and her mother, and her life was great.

"I love you guys ..." She whispered as she caressed the picture softly.

"Oi, Choco, your pancakes are gonna get eaten by me if you wait any longer!" Jou called up the stairs.

"Coming, Nii-chan!" She yelled back, throwing on an old pair of jeans and a white sweatshirt, deciding that she would bathe after breakfast and change into more suitable clothes. "Love you, Mommy." She said as she blew a kiss to the picture and tore down the stairs.

Slender fingers flew in a flurry of clicks across the keyboard, while icy glaciers stayed fixed on the words appearing on the brightly lit screen. Stopping for a moment, the CEO leaned back, hands clasped, legs folded. Mind deep in thought, Seto wondered about how he should phrase the next sentence. As much as he wanted, he knew trouble would follow such an obscene sentence. Therefore, he must rethink it and use fewer obscenities.

A light knock on the door encouraged the CEO to take his glance, and mind, away from the sentence for a minute. "Hai?"

"Just me, Seto." Mokuba stated, walking inside and closing the door behind him. He shuffled softly to the plush navy blue chair sitting in front of the oak desk, softly allowing himself to sink in its safe depth. "I have some bad news ... "

The brunettes brow furrowed, eyes glazing over with a sudden idea of what might've happened. "What is it?" He asked, a sharp tone to his voice. As soon as Mokuba looked up so innocently at him, he wished he hadn't been so cold.

"Well, I went to the Experiment Lab to check on the progress of the DDE. When I got down there, everything was going fine. Jito and Kari were dueling with them, and everything was perfect. The monster images seemed real, the sound effects were crystal clear, and the direct attacks were so real that they actually were harmful." Mokuba looked to the floor, eyes fixed on his sneakers. "What I mean to say is, the DDE can't be put on market as soon as we thought. They have to redo the entire system since one small flaw occurred." He laid his forehead on Seto's desk, his raven head bobbing up and down with each of his quiet breaths.

"It isn't your fault, Mokuba." Seto laid a hand on his arm, hoping to reassure him. "It's those fools down in the lab. I told them to get it right this time or I'd fire every last one of them. Seems like they really don't treasure their jobs as much as they say ..." He removed his hand and solemnly stood up, slipping into his slick white jacket and opening the door. "Do you want to come?"

Mokuba shook his head, still face down on his desk. Seto knew that the failure of the DDE hurt Mokuba ... after all, Mokuba was the one who persuaded him to actually begin constructing it, costing him millions of dollars. But he really didn't care. The DDE would be a success, and he would regain the millions, even billions, that he had lost.

_"If only Mokuba would see that it isn't his fault." _Seto thought as he shut the door, his face expressionless.

His path to the Experiment Lab was short, taking him three minutes instead of his usual easy paced seven or eight minutes.

As soon as the large metallic doors flew open and the workers saw his stern face, a silent, deadly hush fell over them. They knew what was coming. They dreaded it. Woke up every morning with the fear of being fired heavily set on their hearts.

To them, being fired was like Doomsday. Hello, unemployment.

Seto swiftly walked in, the people parting way for him. He headed to the middle of the room, eyes focused forward, mind intent on giving those fools what they deserved for failing him.

Before allowing any more to be said, Jito and Kari stepped forward, not trembling in the least.

"Mr. Kaiba," Jito began, "before you yell at anybody else, Kari and I would like to take full blame for the failure."

Seto was bewildered. Amazed. Shocked. Astounded. And somewhat amused ...

"Hai, it is true." Kari added, her pink-blue hair covering her right eye. "Jito-kun and I would like, if possible, to be punished alone instead of everybody else. They've done nothing, and do not need to be fired." The two bowed their heads dutifully, waiting for the worst.

Yet it never actually came ...

"You two will be punished on behalf of everybody else," Seto started, crossing his arms over his broad chest, "but you will not be fired. Neither will anybody else. The DDE is extremely important to me, and I need everybody working on it nonstop. Your punishment will be that you will receive half of what I usually pay you at the end of this month." He turned his back and began to walk away. "Get back to work, and don't ever let this happen again. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!' They said in unison, and hurriedly got back to work.

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed, a smirk curled on Seto's lips. They were terrified of him, yet somehow felt as if he meant no harm at all.

"Those fools are going to fuck up and be fired one day." Seto told himself, and walked through the doors as they opened. The long corridor to his office seemed short, since he was feeling better about cheering up Mokuba.

Walking into the office, Seto looked at the small boy, who was still laying his head on the desk. His sobbing ceased, and a cal aura surrounded him. He walked carefully forward and placed his hand on the boys back, the youngers breaths slow and easy, while his own were a bit quicker and sharper.

"Mokie?" Seto kneeled down and stroked his hair. "Mokuba, I got it all figured out. Nobody was fired, and we'll have the DDE out in no time." He sighed and stood up, running his hand through his hair.

Why was Mokuba blaming himself? He knew that Mokuba did tell him to manufacture the DDE, but it wasn't his fault it didn't work out. Hardly anything worked on the first try. There had to be more ...

Mokuba stirred and slowly sat up. "Seto?"

"Mokuba ... you all right?" Seto felt he was being unusually nice ... not just to Mokuba, but to all those fools. Damn.

"Can we go to the Kikieo's?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as a half -rested yawn escaped his lips. "I need candy really bad right now."

For twelve, Mokuba sure was acting half his age. He loved candy, Seto knew that, but he hardly ever to never cried, and never blamed himself if Seto had agreed with him, either. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Uhh, sure, Mokuba. I have a few things to do, then we can go ... why not go to the Game Room and try out that game you designed, and I'll get you when I'm done."

Mokuba nodded and smiled, running off to the Game Room. Seto nervously sat at his desk, wondering why, or how, his life suddenly became so ... hellish.

He shook his head and got back to work, subconsciously thinking about _her_, and how he would

find out who she was, what she was doing in his mind, and why she was doing it ...

Screw working. His mind was cluttered. He needed fresh air. And possibly candy ...

"Mokuba, get your coat." Seto said, walking past his room. "I'm finished."

"You know," Pegasus began, frowning, "looking at me like that won't get you anywhere. I've found out who she is and now I need to find her."

"Master Pegasus, are you talking about Jonouchi Shizuka? She's merely a child, Sir."

"I'm merely in love with her, fool." Pegasus shot back, eyes narrowed. "Something you wouldn't understand."

Croquettes sighed, knowing that when Pegasus insulted him like that, he was serious about whatever he wanted. Which made this all the more harder.

"Master Pegasus, I understand you love her, but did you not see Honda and Otogi? They threw themselves at her, Sir. Begging for her to 'go out' with them, buying her Duel Monster cards that she said were cute, doing whatever it took to hold her hand, or lead her away from the others to be alone."

"Are you saying I'm too old?"

"No, Sir, never. I'm just saying-"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't say anything." He snapped yet again, then glared out the window.

Croquettes nodded and kept quiet, glancing tiredly out the window. Pegasus was a smart man, but his weakness was love. He witnessed that when he entered the shrine Pegasus had designed for Cyndia. He made no exceptions, buying her the purest silk, the clearest crystal, the most beautiful music and painting the most gorgeous artistry.

"I need some tea. Where are we going?" Pegasus inquired softly.

"Well, Sir," He turned to a mini computer sitting next to him, "it appears there is a nice tea and coffee place located next to Kikieo's Candy Shop. We could try there."

"Yes, that sounds fine." Pegasus mumbled, staring out the window, giving away the expression that Croquettes had just crushed his dreams.

But he hadn't. No, Pegasus was smarter than that. He saw something he wanted; he went after it until he possessed it. He had gone through his 'Possession Cycle', as he called it, many a time. He had pursued Cyndia, and she had ended up in his arms as he desired. The painting from France that was desired so much, he had persuaded the Art Museum to sell it to him for a price he laughed at.

But he more than just desired for this girl in his dreams, more than ached, drifting far away from sleep when her face appeared in his mind. She was becoming an obsession to him ... a need, a want ...

Although he had loved Cyndia deeply, knowing she was perfect when they first met, he hadn't realized exactly _how _perfect she was until she had died ... maybe that was a sign, or maybe just a fluke. Whatever the hell was going on inside him devious mind, he had decided to protect the girl with all he had. Merely placing guards around where she lived would only draw attention, and possibly harm.

No, he must do it quietly, cunningly. One word sailed into his mind swiftly, settling itself down as if it was the perfect thing to do.

Kidnap.

She would be safer with him, and he could talk on - on - one with her, learning what exactly caused this mysterious little angel to provoke his mind as she so lovingly did.

Yes, this was the answer. The perfect answer to the perfect question.

"Master Pegasus?" Croquettes' eyebrows were arched curiously. "Troubled, Sir?"

Pegasus merely laugh stiffly, shaking his head. "Not any longer, dearest Croquettes. My problems have been solved." He ignored the expression on the other mans face as one question still remained solely in his mind:

_How do you kidnap a teenage girl who's brother is so tough? Surely, he has taught her a thing or two. And the others Croquettes was speaking of?_

"Once one solves his problems, as if he thinks he has, more tend to flood the mind, soul, and body, causing the three to suffocate with confusion." Croquettes stated robotically, hands clasped in his lap.

"And that means ...?"

"Sir, I am your most trusted comrade. I have aided you since the beginning, and I am here to help you through to the end. Although my thoughts aren't with yours on this matter, I am still faithful at remaining loyal to you, Master Pegasus. I would be more than pleased to be at your humble service." He bowed his head, not exactly sure of what he had said, but he was sure that he meant it.

He smiled sheepishly, accepting the offer. Croquettes was a fool, no doubt about that, but he knew where his loyalties stood.

He pulled a silver - blue phone from his jacket pocket, flipping up the screen and speaking methodically.

"Listen, I want the coordinates of the Jonouchi residence. I want to know what time they're home, what time he works, where he works, what time she's alone, and what room belongs to her. I want a full report in two hours. Less than what I have asked for is punishable, more is a full reward." He flipped the phone cover down, a smirk crawling over and abducting his lips.

"Mmm, it's about time I got back to my old self." He said icily, a determined look on his face. "You cannot win if you're attitude is childish."

Croquettes began to solemnly regret giving Pegasus his help ... he was beginning to go overboard with this kidnap and love thing.

Pegasus beamed sadistically, beginning to wonder if he really felt love for the girl, or if it was merely lust ... the latter seemed to take over his mind for the next half hour as he and Croquettes sat in the small shop, drinking the hot tea they were served. Perhaps time and destiny would convey his thoughts ...

"Shizuka!" Jou yelled up the stairs, leaning against the banister. "Anzu's here." Jou looked over her, giving her the once - over, grinning stupidly.

Anzu glowered at him, rolling her eyes. "You really need to get a girl, Jou. Maybe then you'll stop dog - eyeing the rest of us."

Jou smirked. "Is that an offer?"

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

"Shizuka!" Anzu screamed, restraining herself from slapping him.

"God, can I please just get dressed!" She shouted back from the top of the stairs, a towel wrapped around her small body while her wet hair hung loosely around her shoulders. "Jonouchi, if you stop being so piggish around Anzu I just might, notice I said _might_, not tell about You - Know - Who and Mr. You - Know - What." She smirked, leaving an open mouthed Jou and a confused Anzu at the staircase.

"Could You - Know - Who possibly be a 5 - foot - something blonde with the attitude of a bitch and the personality of a slut?" Anzu mused, slightly poking Jou. "Would it?"

"I need coffee." Jou murmured, slugging off to the kitchen defeatedly.

Anzu laughed lightly, then sat on the couch waiting for Shizuka to finish dressing.

Minutes later, Shizuka took the steps two at a time, landing at the bottom, arms out. "Well?" Her 'well' was applying to her outfit, one which she self - consciously didn't like much. Kujaku had picked it out for her fifteenth birthday, and during that year she had begun to mature rather quickly. She had worn it only once before, only to have Jou order her to burn it and wear something else, like an Eskimo jacket.

Anzu eyed the outfit, beaming. Shizuka fit nicely into the skirt, which cut off just below the middle of her thigh, and formed the curves of her hips perfectly. The shirt, a creamy cottoncandy pink, complimented her warm brown eyes, soft auburn hair, and her caramel - colored skin. It hugged her waist softly, clinging to her body as it inched up and ended in a curve around her neck. She grabbed a piece of pink silk that was lying by the table, and held it up.

"What do you think? A belt or a hair tie?"

"Umm, belt." She said simply, standing up to show her the best way to do it. "Always keep the bow tied at the side, it compliments the shape of your hips and the tones of your skin."

"Expert." Shizuka said, grinning. "Taking a few lessons from Kujaku, are we?"

"Funny. I've been alone for quite a bit so I've gone through all my clothes, cut up what I didn't want, and I've done the same thing. I have belts, sashes, ties, you name it. Each to match the perfect outfit."

"You really need to get a guy, Anzu." Jou muttered as he walked by, still grumbling about having them know his fantasies.

Shizuka smiled, throwing her arms around her brothers neck. "I'll see you later, Aniki." She said, the old Jonouchi grin on her lips.

"Why don't you go wait for Anzu in the car. You're money is in your purse on the table." Jou said brotherly, but his eyes were on Anzu.

Shizuka, all though confused, nodded and obeyed, grabbing her purse and heading to Anzu's car.

"Watch her." Jou muttered softly to Anzu. She was a good friend, yes, he didn't doubt that, but Shizuka was his sister. She was everything some pervert would look for. And the clothes she wore ... typical big brother.

"Jou, trust me. Shizuka is like my younger sister just like she is yours. I would die before I let any harm befall her." She was a bit hurt that Jou didn't trust her like he should. She wasn't lying; Shizuka w_as_ like a little sister to her.

"I do trust you, Anzu. But you tend to get caught up when some guy starts talking to you. You're a pretty girl, a really pretty girl, and you know that. Guys fall head first just trying to look at you. I guess you like that, since you flaunt your body more than ever when they're looking. And when they talk to you, you're gone. You're attention is with them instead of with the person you're with." Jou sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Just watch her, Anzu, please." He left her standing there, moving slowly up the stairs and closing himself in his room.

Anzu stood, mouth gaping, eye wide. Why would Jou do that? Why was he like this? What was wrong? She had taken Shizuka out before, no problem. What was with him now?

"Stupid ass ... think he can talk to me like that ... what kind of girl does he think I am? ... I'm no Kujaku, that's for sure ... men." She took a deep breath as she sat next to Shizuka in her car.

"Yes. Men. Women talking to themselves sure do get the attention of men." She pointed with a grin to three people walking alongside the road, staring curiously at Anzu.

"Oh." She stuck in her keys, started the car, and reversed out of the parking lot.

"You and Jou talked about?"

"Nothing."

"Anzu-chan."

"Shizuka."

"You're brother doesn't trust me; thinks I'm gonna let someone hurt you because I'm flaunting my body."

"That it?" Shizuka asked, eyes looking over to her.

Anzu locked her gaze with Shizuka as they stopped at a red light. "He doesn't trust me."

"He does. He want's you to feel bad for the Kujaku thing." She shrugged. "Big brothers."

Anzu smiled at Shizuka's forwardness. "I have to make a stop at Kikieo's," she said, eyes back on the road as the light flashed, "I need chocolate."

"Women and chocolate." Shizuka said, swallowing the saliva that formed in her mouth. "God I love chocolate ..."

"Hence the name Choco." The two girls laughed, and the next ten minutes went on pleasantly.

Anzu's issues with Jou were unspoken but not forgotten, they swirled sadly and angrily around in the back of her mind. She parked the car and the two got out, linked arms, and began walking to the door.

"Isn't that Kaiba's limo?" Shizuka asked, pointing to a limousine that took up several parking spaces.

"Mmhm." Anzu mumbled, tugging on her. "I wonder what he's doing here."

"Maybe he had a sudden sugar rush?" Shizuka tried, smiling. "Or Mokuba wanted some candy ..."

Anzu nodded and pulled open the door, the two standing in the unusually short line, looking around for the Kaiba brothers.

"Shizuka? Anzu?" The familiar voice of the younger Kaiba came from their right sides.

"Mokuba?" Shizuka grinned. "Hiya."

"Hey, Mokuba. Where's you brother?" Anzu asked, smiling slyly.

"Who wants to know?" Seto's deep, sharp voice came from behind the shorter.

Mokuba grinned. "He's behind me."

"Hi, Kaiba." Shizuka said, oblivious to the fact Kaiba had suddenly began to stare for an unusually long time at her.

_Damn_, he thought to himself, eyes still glazing over at the sight of his strange Dream Girl, _she sure as hell doesn't look as young as I thought. But why is she so cheery even though she knows I'm the bastard who talks shit about her brother?_

"Erm, Kaiba?" Anzu looked curiously at him, arching a brow.

Seto snapped back to reality, glaring at her. "What?" He shot icily at her.

"You've been staring like you've never seen me before." Shizuka giggled, as if she found this amusing.

Seto merely growled under his breath, then turned to leave. He would talk to her again ... alone. Without Anzu, Mokuba, or any other fool. He had questions that needed answering.

"Bye, then." Mokuba said, smiling.

"Ja ne." The girls said together, waving.

"Kaiba's gotten stranger and stranger." Anzu said softly as she stepped up to the counter and began talking to the young woman behind it.

"Mmm." Shizuka frowned, looking at the slick limousine that pulled into the coffee shop next to them. "Does Kaiba have a rival here?"

"What?" Anzu turned around, then grinned at her. "No way. Only Pegasus has a car like that, and he liv-" She stopped short. What the hell was Pegasus here for?

"Let's get going, Shizuka." She said as she paid, grabbing her arm and tugging her outside.

"But-"

"No."

"Fine." Shizuka waited for her to unlock the doors, crossing her arms.

Anzu prayed that Pegasus would ignore them, but praying wouldn't suffice. She shuddered as she heard that too - cocky voice come from behind Shizuka. She raised her eyes just enough to see Pegasus' hands on Shizuka's shoulders.

"Hello, beautiful."


	3. Fight and Flight

Now Shizuka, who had already adopted and mastered the famous Jonouchi attitude, took no easy side when she heard the words and felt a hand on her shoulder. So, as if it were a mere reflex action, she swiveled around, balled her fist, and thrust it quickly through the air, landing the perfect hit on the right side of Pegasus' jaw.

"Shizuka!" Anzu gasped, rushing around the side of the car and grabbing the girls hands. She looked down at the man's form on the ground, rather amazed that a little fifteen year old girl could punch so well. She held Shizuka's hand tightly in hers, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Master Pegasus!" Croquettes fell to his side and sat him up, staring wildly at him. "Are you all right?"

Pegasus tasted a warm copper liquid in his mouth as he sat up, his face beginning to numb quickly. He wasn't exactly sure as to what happened, or why it happened. Women loved being told they were beautiful. Why did this girl have to take it as an insult and-

"Punch me?" Pegasus looked up to her, his hand caressing the side of his face.

"I don't take kindly to being touched by random people." Shizuka huffed, crossing her arms. "Besides, my name's Shizuka, not beautiful. And if you had made yourself known instead of sneaking up on me like that, maybe you wouldn't be down on the ground with a swelling face." She smartly eyed the rosy-blue color of his cheek, not attempting to hide her glorified smile. Jou would be proud of her. God, he would be so proud.

"Shizuka," Anzu glanced at the girl, a confused and angered expression swelling in her usually cool eyes, "apologize."

Now it was time for Shizuka's mouth to fall open. Apologize? What was that girl on? Better yet, what _wasn't _that girl on?

"Are you PMSing?" Shizuka carefully eyed the brunette, her arms falling to her sides.

"Apologize. Now." Anzu knew this is what Jou meant. She didn't punish Shizuka like she should. Punish? Maybe she was a little harsh with that word, but she knew that she didn't put enough restrictions on the girls sudden outbursts. Sure, Pegasus was stupid for doing that to Jonouchi's little sister, a girl with a well known attitude, but punching him? That was too far. Shizuka would apologize. And she'd do it now.

A smile curled upon the pink lips of Shizuka as a laugh escaped her mouth. "All right, then where's the real Anzu at, huh?" She got down onto her knees and peered under the car. "Come on, Anzu-kun, where tha he -- UGH!" She groaned as she felt Anzu pull her up by the collar of her shirt. What was wrong with the girl?

"I said apologize, you rude little girl! I've told you twice already, and you still insist on disobeying me! Now apologize before I take your ass back to Jonouchi and tell him everything that you've done!" Anzu was gone. Whoever this was, whatever this was, it was not the sweet, kind, gentle Anzu Shizuka knew and loved.

"Fine. Fine!" Shizuka tugged free from Anzu and stepped back a little bit, glaring at the three. "Fine." She looked at Pegasus, who had stood up, his hand still rubbing his now bruising cheek, and looked at her. She shook her head, cursing them all. "First of all, Jonouchi's don't apologize. Second of all," she turned to Anzu, her fists balled, "don't ever threaten me. Jou doesn't take people threatening me very kindly." Finally, she turned her back on all of them, who were know all amazed that the calm Shizuka they had all thought she was had disappeared. "I'll walk home." And with that, she ran off, her armspumping at her sides, her eyes focused ahead of her, concentrating so hard she felt her eyes begin to shake a bit.

Anzu was lost. She hadn't meant to yell at her. She just hadn't meant it. It had just been a spur of the moment thing. She loved Shizuka. Loved that little fireball as if she were her own little sister. She had to tell Jou. She'd never catch Shizuka; not when the girl knew Domino so well. She'd only get lost, and end up getting herself killed somehow. No, only Jou knew Shizuka best. He'd know what to do. Jou always knew what to do.

She jumped in her car with a quick glance at the two men and sped off, hoping to catch Jou before it was too late.

"Amazing." Pegasus continued to stare in the direction that Shizuka had run off in. "What a masterpiece. Did you see the anger in her face? The way her cheeks flush so deeply when she's been rebuked? Like a rose among so many thorns ... Croquettes, I want that girl."

Croquettes carefully studied Pegasus for a moment, wondering if maybe Shizuka hit him so hard he was beginning to lose his mind. "Master Pegasus," he began rather shakily, "that girl -- she isn't good for you. You saw her temper. She will tear your mansion to the ground with an anger like that. The girl is an inextinguishable fire. She will not stop."

"Croquettes," Pegasus turned to him, frowning, "I hired you to assist me in getting what I want, when I want. And if I do remember correctly, you pledged your loyalty to me but thirty minutes ago. Do not tell me you have had a change of mind?"

"Never, Sir."

"Then get that girl. In whatever way necessary. Get her. Bring her to me."

"Understood, Sir."

Pegasus let his hand fall to his side, his face pulsating madly. He moved to get into the limo, Croquettes quickly opening the door for him. He sat down inside, the cold air bringing a glorious mercy to his face. Just as it began to pull away, Pegasus rolled down the window, staring strangely at a small, cleanly sharpened dagger resting in his hands. "Croquettes, good man, one more thing."

"Yes, Sir?" Croquettes leaned down, his eyes level with Pegasus'.

"If you even harm one hair on my Angelic Rose's head," he brandished the dagger, then placed it sharply under Croquettes neck, "I will harm you." He pulled away the knife, a thin line of blood left behind on the man. He laughed sharply, beyond excited for knowing that the little Jonouchi girl would be resting in his arms forever ... and in merely a few days ... she would be his ... and his only.

"Whatever you say, Master Pegasus." Croquettes stood up and wiped away the blood with a handkerchief, pulling out a small black cell phone. He pressed a button and waited for a moment before speaking:

"She's coming your way. Auburn hair, chocolate eyes, light skin. Around fourteen or fifteen. Get her or you're fired. And be careful, for Ra's sake."

"Yes, sir, Mister Croquettes sir."

God, how he loved being called 'sir' once in a while.


	4. Over and Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou. Neither do I own the gorgeous man who lives next to me, although I would more than love to ...but that's beside the point. Anywho, on with the story which I feel so much better writing now ...

* * *

"Please, repeat that for your sake." The blond gritted his teeth as his brown eyes narrowed into slender slits. He had heard what she had said, yes, but he wanted to make sure he heard exactly what she had to say. "From the beginning." 

Anzu cleared her throat as she clutched her purse in her hands, her fingers trembling. "We were at the candy store, and we saw Kaiba in there. He was acting strange, as usual, but something was odd. Anyway, he left and Pegasus pulled up. Shizuka thought it was Kaiba again, or a Kaiba look-alike, and she wanted to say hi but I said no. Then we were getting in the car, and when I unlocked the doors Pegasus got behind Shizuka and touched her shoulder and said, 'Hello beautiful'. That freaked Shizuka out and pissed her off, so she turned around and landed a hit on his face. I yelled at her for being so immature, and she thought I was against her and took off. So now she's out roaming the streets and I have no clue where she might be. I'm so, so, _so _sorry, Jonouchi-kun." She lowered her head, closing her eyes. "Please don't be angry."

"Angry? Me? Ha!" Jonouchi punched the wall, laughing loudly. "I never get mad, Anzu! Don't ya know me betta than that! Huh? I don't get mad, goddamn it!" Anzu knew he was mad, but didn't know why he said he wasn't. It was clear he wanted her out of his sight by the way he yelled and stalked around the room. But why not just tell her?

"Look, Jou, I'm going out right now to find her-" She gasped as Jonouchi flew at her, taking her chin in his tight grip.

"Listen, you stuck-up, money bags, egotistic bitch, and listen well, 'cause I won't repeat myself. You said you had changed, and you haven't. You said you'd take care of Shizuka, and you didn't. You said you wouldn't allow Pegasus or Kaiba around her, and look what the fucking hell you've done!" He whipped his hand from her face, glaring at her. "Get the hell out of here, and keep your dancing ass away from my sister. I don't want any shit, Anzu, so don't try me. I don't want to hit you, so it's best you leave now." He turned on his heel, flying down the stairs after grabbing his jacket, cell phone, and keys. Anzu may be Yuugi's crush, and one of his better friends, and she might know how to work a bikini ... but that wasn't it. She hadn't cared for Shizuka like she said, and now look at what happened. His little sister was gone, roaming around Domino by herself. With it being a break from school, many of the creeps from his classes would be out and around everywhere. And Shizuka was the perfect target: small, confused, beautiful, and an easy catch. He didn't want her to get raped, or hurt in any way. But if she did, even though he knew she wouldn't, he would kill the ass of whoever did it; even if it was Honda or Otogi, although that was extremely unlikely, since the group was so close. "Consider this friendship over." And with those few words, the blond took off, leaving Anzu in the small dust cloud behind.

"Oh Jou, I'm so sorry." Anzu clung to her car door as she watched Jonouchi speed away on his red motorcycle; a gift from Otogi, Honda,Yuugi, Shizuka, and herself for his eighteenth birthday. "I'll find her no matter what happens!" She got into her car and drove off in the opposite direction, determined to find Shizuka before Jou did ... maybe then their friendship would regain its strength ...

"Big brother?" Mokuba stuck his head inside the elder Kaiba's room, his brow furrowing. Where was that brother of his? "Seto? Ya there, bro?" He stepped inside, the cold of the room slapping his face. Seto did keep the air conditioner turned low in here. "Seto-kun?" Why was everything so quiet? Seto should be yelling right about now. "Oh." He saw a small note plastered onto the back of a chair, the one Seto usually sat in.

_Mokuba  
I've gone out for a few hours.  
I'll be back soon, just need some fresh  
air to clear my mind. Don't come out  
after me, I'm not leaving. Watch out for the  
stats, rumor has it Pegasus wants to  
test my patience again. Call me if  
anything happens.  
**Seto**_

"Oh, that's good. He's been busy lately anyway. Needs some alone time." A smile looped over the youngers lips as he headed for the door. "Good old Seto."

_What is so special about that girl that she inhibits every thought I have, every move I make, and every breath I take? She's just the Mutt's little sister; nothing more. But she's so innocent, so defenseless ... why do I want to protect her, then? That idiot brother of hers used to be in a gang, and that must mean he's somewhat good at fighting, which would mean Shizuka is fine. But why do I care? And why is she so ... so ... _He stopped thinking, his eyes raising to the mumbling form walking towards him. Strange, she looked like Shizuka. But this wasn't one of the best parts of Domino ... most girls didn't make it out of this part without being sexually harassed by some low down fools, or raped by others. What the hell was this ...

"Jou would've understood where I was coming from, he always does." She felt a few tears roll down her flushed cheeks. Why the hell did she have all of these sudden mood changes?

"Hey gorgeous, wanna come play a game of hide-and-go-seek with me and my boys?"

Better yet, where the hell was she?

"I'll pass." She mumbled with a slight glance at them. She barely lifted her eyes to notice she wasn't going to be given much choice, but decided to test her chances anyway.

"You don't understand. See, we own this here part of the city. And any pretty girl that passes through has to play a game with us." Again, she watched as he and a few others stepped towards her.

"Really, I don't want to. Just piss off." She brushed against his shoulder as she quickened her pace to pass them, but was stopped as the 'leader' took her arms and pulled her against his chest, his hands beginning to roam her petite body. "Get off me, you dumb ass bastard!"

This is what he was waiting for. Not exactly so, but now he knew what was happening; she needed protection, _his _protection.

His long legs aided him in the short run he had to make to reach her. When he approached, he had seen too many hands on her innocent body to go lightly on them. What better time to prove he was a nice guy then now?

He started with the leader, whipping Shizuka from his arms and pushing her quickly to the side. He then brought his right hand up into the lower jaw of the guy, knocking him backwards and stumbling into two others. Again, he was able to use his strong, long legs to add to the effect of ridding the area from the fools who hurt Shizuka. He was done with them quickly, and watched as they scrambled away. His fist held a slight tinge of blue to it, but that was from hitting their hard heads, anyone could guess that. He turned to Shizuka, but his eyes fell upon nothing ... where was she!

His focus turned to a white Tesai's Laundromat van, his icy eyes watching it carefully. The windows were tinted; a strange thing for a Laundromat. They weren't the richest of companies, and wouldn't waste money on tinting the windows of their trucks. What the hell was going on around here?

He turned, strutting away from the place, intending on going back to Kaiba Corp. and firing whoever he laid his eyes on first.

"Shizuka! Shizuka-chan, where are you?" Jonouchi leapt over a bench at the park as he scoured the lands, his heart beating like thunder. He had a reason to worry, though. Shizuka was gone; lost. And here he was, standing in a stupid park screaming for her. But he was doing more than Anzu, right? She was probably sitting on the lap of one of those stuck-up rich boy football players who just happened to say her ass looked nice in that goddamn skirt she wore today. "How could she lose her? Shizuka's a loud girl, you can't just lose a loud girl. She must've changed the story, too. Damn that Mazaki girl!" He ran back to his bike and took off yet again, swearing into the wind.

Anzu was, in fact, out looking for Shizuka. She was at the mall, running through the crowds screaming for her. She wondered if Shizuka had gone to the mall, since it would be so busy with people and so easy to get lost in; so far, she was wrong. God, how the hell could she lose Shizuka!  
"Shizuka, where are you?" She asked herself quietly, running back to the parking lot to try another place. "Please, please be all right wherever you are. Jou will kill me if your hurt." Not that she cared about that, but Shizuka and Jou were so close. She would die inside if she took that bond away from him. "Damn you, Anzu Mazaki."

Shizuka groaned as she rolled over in the back of the truck, hitting her head on a medium sized cardboard box. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head, and looked around. She couldn't see anything, it was too dark. Where was she, anyway? And who were the people talking ahead of her? She managed to tumble to the front of the -she guessed- truck, and put her ear against the cold metal.

"What 'chu think Pegasus is gonna do with tha girlie?" She heard a gruff man say, most likely the one who grabbed her and shoved her in the truck.

"Dunno," another man replied to the latter, "maybe toy around with her and then lose her?"

"You think he'll give 'er to us if we asked?"

"Don't be an ass, you fucking moron." The other shot back, and after that was silence.

"Pegasus?" She whispered aloud, falling back against the side. "What does he want with me?" She wasn't sure, but she knew she needed to be prepared. She moved around, trying to find the box again. After a moment she felt her hands grasp something, and pulled it to her. She sat cross-legged on the floor and pried it open with her fingers, feeling cautiously inside. She could tell it was a knife set by the jagged edges, which were left uncovered for some reason, and figured they'd come in handy sooner or later. Luckily, they were small and held together by rubber bands. That was beautiful.

She fumbled to pulled several bands around her legs and then tucked away two knives on her inside thighs, making sure to move carefully so as not to cut herself or give away she had them under there.

Wherever she was going, and why she was going, she didn't know. But she wouldn't be staying for long. No, she was Kawai- no, Jonouchi Shizuka, and she would get out of there whether or not Pegasus liked it or not.

"I just hope Aniki doesn't blame Anzu-kun for it."


End file.
